Children of Death
by The Pureblood Potter
Summary: Katniss, Clove and Cato all won the 74th Hunger Games. The story of their children is here. On Hiatus will be continued.


**Hi guys an' gals! I've been reading this amazing story by mrslukecastellen, it's called Children of the Games. So, I've decided to do a story like it but I won't copy. BTW I went to see the movie and thought it was epic, I think Isabelle Fuhrman (she plays Clove) is so hot. Well I'm a dude sooooooo... This is AU I don't own the Huger Games**

Ailsa Hawthorne's P.O.V

There was a knock on my door.

"Ailsa, are you in there," my father said

"Yes, dad, what do you want,"

"Come down, Katniss and Aydan are here,"

Aydan is my best friend. Oh wait where are my manners, my name is Ailsa Hawthorne and I live in district 12, also I am 15 years old. My parents are Gale and Madge Hawthorne (Undersee), my father and Katniss were best friends before she went off to win the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"Ailsa, get down here now," my mother shouted up. I ran down the stairs.

"Hello, Ailsa," Katniss said to me.

"Hello Katniss, hi Aydan,"

"Katniss and Aydan have come over for a meal," my mother said sweetly, she and Katniss had been friends at school.

We all sat down at the table and my father served the food, a lamb stew with thick fluffy bread that Katniss had brought over. The meal was delicious. After, we sat down in the living room and decided to watch something.

"How about a Hunger Games?" Katniss said

"Yeah!" Aydan said, "Have you got the 74th?"

"Of course," I scoffed, "12 had a victor,"

" Let's watch that then,"

"I don't think that will be O.K," Katniss said looking at my father.

"No it will be alright," dad said.

So we started to watch it. The reapings went pretty quick but I was glued to the screen. I had never seen this one before as it was somewhat a sore subject for my dad. I saw a very pretty girl called Glimmer and a medium sized boy called Marvel. District 2 made me sit up and take some notice there was a pretty girl named Clove and a big monsterous boy called Cato. The other districts go by, a sly girl from 5, a boy with a crippled foot from 10, a small, 12 year old girl and a big, muscular giant called Thresh, then a another small girl from 12 gets reaped and a young girl with intense grey eyes runs forward to volunteer, then a boy called Peeta gets reaped. Then something registers in my head.

"That was you wasn't it, who volunteered," I asked

"Yes," Katniss replied

The video continued with the chariot rides. The pair from district 1 was dressed in a lovely silver. District 2 was dressed in gold to look like greek gods. The other costumes passed unnoticeably until district 12 came on. They were on fire! No, wait correction the cloaks were fire. All the commentators were talking about was them. Katniss smiled. They scores were on next, the career districts got in the 8-10 range. Tiny Rue came up with a remarkable seven and Peeta got eight. Katniss was up last.11! Eleven, I couldn't believe my eyes. I swear Katniss had tears in her eyes even though she was smiling. The interviews were on next and nothing really important came up until Katniss came on stage. She and Ceaser Flickerman talked for a while about her score and then he let her go. Peeta came out and they talked about showers for some reason, then an interesting question came up. Whether Peeta had a girlfriend?

"Nah not really," He said

"I don't believe it for a second, a handsome boy like you,"

"Well there is this one girl that I've had a crush on like forever, but I don't think she even new I existed until the reaping,"

"Well that's unfortunate," Ceaser said, "How about this, you go out there and win this and then she will have to go out with you,"

"I don't think winning will help my case,"

"Well why ever not?"

"Because... Because, she came here with me,"

My eyes widened. My father stood up and left the room. Katniss stood up to follow him but my mother stopped her and shook her head.

The games continued. It jumped right to the arena, and the tributes were positioned around the central cornucopia. The camera zooms in on Katniss as she looks at Peeta, who shakes his head. The countdown stops and everyone starts running except Katniss who is motionless for 5 seconds, then she also sets off running. She grabs a large sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread. She runs and starts to fight a boy from district 9 for an orange backpack. Suddenly, the boy coughed blood in her face. A knife had been launched from the pretty district 2 girl exactly into the centre of the tribute's back. She threw another one at Katniss, but she blocked it with her newly acquired backpack.

"Why did you want that back pack so much?" I asked.

"That was the difference between life and death for me," she replied.

Katniss quickly put the backpack over her shoulder and ran off.

**A/N: Hi guys hope you liked it that was just part one of the prologue. So expect more updates soon. **


End file.
